littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It Never Forgives...
It Never Forgives... is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 51th case of the game. It is the third case set in Gainesburg. Plot Upon receiving courthouse cleaner Juno Takeshida's report, Mandy and the player went to the courthouse, where they found Horace Nashvile's dismembered body parts left on each of the scales of justice. The five people were labelled as suspects: Juno Takahashi (courthouse cleaner), Conway Nashville (president of the government), Elisa Steinberg (German lady), Demetrio Moreno (Liberty ambassador), and Douglas Shepherd (educational manager). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player goes to investigating Horace's room and found the picture of him and his childhood friend Elisa. Then, Mandy being to hallucinate the blood on the bed then she imagine that there are the dead bodies surrounded her. She then start to scream hysteriaclly "NO! GO AWAY, YOU FREAK!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!! I HATE YOU!!!" But soon the player gives her a pill to calm down before they leave. Then an unknown person watched them with evil grin. Mid-investigation, Leonor found a blood spill in front of the Nashville warehouse, confirming it to be the scene of the murder. Later, Liberty Ambassador Demetrio Moreno and Government President Conway Nashville had a fight in the courthouse because Conway believed that Demetrio is La Legion had killed Horace. Afterwards, courthouse cleaner Juno held German lady Elisa Steinberg at gunpoint because she suspected the team to be in support with La Legion. They then found enough evidence to arrest educational manager Douglas Shepherd for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Douglas said that someone blackmailed into claimed the murder was a message to his father. He said that Conway promised him that he would be the education minister of the State of Democratic Union, but he found out that the Democratic Union would only have schools for the rich to make the masses easier to govern. When he received a call from the unknown and telling him that the New City of Chichen Itza would be the best place to judge, he realizing what his ambitions made him do, and the unknown person tells him that he needed to kill Horace to send a message to the government president. He then put sleeping powder in Horace's iced brew coffee, subduing him enough to be able to dismember him to pieces with a chainsaw. He then carried the dismembered body to the courthouse, displaying his body on the scales to tell Conway that Angels of Death's punishment would befall him. Judge Westley sentenced him to life in prison with solitary confinement. During The Terror Within Heart (3/6), Jason and the player went to Horace's room to find out more about the Angels of Death's plans. There, they found a blueprint, which (per Bryon) were plans for the assassination of the new president during the prospective inauguration day of the Democratic Union. According to the plans, the police, including APPD would subdue any shambles from the cult followers. Sheriff Carter Griffin said that he neither saw the plans nor promised the cults anything. He and the player then went to interrogate Commissioner Mallroy Winterburn, who admitted to granting La Legion's permission, saying that Stanly Nashville's enemies did not fare well in Democratic Union. Upon returning to the department, Officer Allen reported that gunshots were fired at the courthouse. Jason and the player then found President Stanly survived of fatally shot in the shoulder. Because Stanly didn't see his attacker, the two searched the courthouse and found a sniper rifle with (per Velia) fingerprints from Scarlett Bernadette, aka "Red Cape", previously convicted for murder of young people in Azure Peaks. Furthermore, Commissioner Winterburn had decoded Bernadette's jail in order to be released that morning, presumably to have Stanly assassinated to launch the El Terror malicious software across electronical devices. They informed Stanly of the findings of Winterburn's treason and Bernadette being at large. Meanwhile, the player helped Mandy discover that Velia was pregnant with their baby. After all the events, President Nashville informed the team that Commissioner Winterburn had been officially dismissed. The team then vowed to bring La Legion and his followers down. Summary Victim *'Horace Nashville' Murder Weapon *'Chainsaw' Killer *'Douglas Shepherd' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is athletic. *The suspect drinks cold brew coffee. *The suspect has been in Germany. *The suspect's blood type is A-. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is athletic. *The suspect drinks cold brew coffee. *The suspect's blood type is A-. *The suspect wears a necktie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has been in Germany. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is athletic. *The suspect drinks cold brew coffee. *The suspect has been in Germany. *The suspect wears a necktie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is athletic. *The suspect drinks cold brew coffee. *The suspect has been in Germany. *The suspect's blood type is A-. *The suspect wears a necktie. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is athletic. *The killer drinks cold brew coffee. *The killer has been in Germany. *The killer's blood type is A-. *The killer wears a necktie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Terror Within Heart (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Gainesburg Category:Copyrighted Images